Adjustment
by Inea Sako
Summary: Prequel to Storytime. Kana has troubles adjusting to her new life. And Nuada has some learning to do. Nuada/OC already established. NO FLAMES PLEASE!


AN: This is a oneshot prequel to my first story in this verse: Storytime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy in any shape or form. Damn.

* * *

"It is said at the dawn of time that Man, Beast, and all Magical Beings lived together under Aiglin, the Father Tree..."

Kana stared at the ornate book laid across her knees. Frowning she stared up at her sister-in-law.

"Nuada actually left?"

Nuala smiled, "My brother was very hurt, and very confused. He felt that leaving was the only way to make an impression on Father."

Kana glanced back down at the book of Bethmooran history.

"How long?" she asked, tilting her head back up.

Nuala frowned in thought, "I believe it was over a thousand years before my brother came back to us."

Kana sighed and shook her head in bewilderment, "If he hated humans that much why did he mate with _me_?"

Nuala smiled gently at the human Queen of Bethmoora, "I believe that you revealed to Nuada the fallacy of his beliefs. You showed him that not all humans are the same. For which I am very grateful."

Sighing as her hands closed the book, Kana stood. Glancing at Nuala, she smiled weakly, "I think that I shall take a walk." She smiled and looked down at her pregnant belly, "Exercise is good for pregnant humans after all."

Nuala stared after the pregnant woman, a look of consternation crossing her face. After Kana had left the room Nuala rose and quickly made her way to the throne room in search of her brother.

* * *

Kana wandered the labyrinthine corridors of the Royal Palace in a daze. Deep in thought, she hardly noticed the advancing age of the hallways as she traveled deeper and deeper into the heart of Bethmoora itself.

Taking a seat on an ancient bench Kana mulled over her thoughts.

_If he hated humans so much, then why did he change? I know him. **Nothing** could change his mind once he decided something. I know I couldn't. So what reason could he have to mate me. Especially when I am of the race he abhors._ Broken out of her thoughts at the sound of booted footsteps, Kana glanced upwards at the concerned face of her mate and King, Nuada Silverlance.

* * *

Nuada's legs carried him quickly down the hallway. Following the disconcerting emotions rolling through his bond with his lifemate, his feet carried him ever faster towards the woman he loved.

Nuala had interrupted a meeting with the southern troll clans, an incident which almost never occurred, to bring him news of Kana's confusion. Reaching out to her Nuada had sensed Kana's turbulent emotions. Worried, Nuada immediately excused himself from the meeting to seek out and soothe his Queen.

He traced her footsteps all the way to the ancient, deserted corridors of the Old Palace. Turning a corner he came upon his love.

Her bewildered green eyes stared up at him accusingly. He stopped short, trying to feel through the bond to discern Kana's mood.

* * *

Kana stared at the focus of her thoughts in confusion. Nuada seemed wary and aloof. Kana quickly broke eye contact and stared at the ground, her confusing thoughts suddenly seeming to rage through her.

* * *

Nuada stared at his mate, certain now that something was seriously wrong. She wouldn't meet his eyes. Something she never failed to do ever since she had met a bad-tempered prince in a sewer tunnel. He quickly stepped forward and reached out to frame her face in his hands.

"My love, what is the matter?"

Kana sniffled, "I'm just confused. It doesn't matter."

Frowning, Nuada replied, "Clearly it does if I can feel your turmoil from all the way in the council chambers."

Kana carefully disengaged herself from his grasp and faced away from him, "It's nothing."

"Kana," Nuada said sternly, "truthfully, dear heart, what is the matter?"

Kana drew in a shuddering breath, "Why me?"

Nuada blinked, "What?"

Kana turned fully to face him, tears glittering at the corner of her eyes, "Why did you choose me to be your mate. You could have had anyone. Any one of your kind would be very happy to mate you and become the Queen of Bethmoora. Why on earth did you choose _me_?"

Nuada stared at her for a stunned moment before chuckling and pulling her into a hug, "I chose you because I loved you. And none of my kind could ever challenge me the way you could. I love you," he smiled and placed his hands over her rounded belly, "my fertile little human."

Kana stiffened before pulling out of his embrace as Nuada frowned at her, confused.

Spinning around, her face frozen in a mask of anger, she hissed, "So that's why." Her jaw tightened, "I should have known. I'm sure my personality was a beneficial perk to your little scheme. You get a fertile human queen who, unlike most of her kind, doesn't repulse you as much as she could. I really was blind. Well, your Kingship, congratulations with having royal twins on the way cause you most definitely get their mother!"

Nuada stood in frozen shock as Kana forced her way past him to return to the royal apartments. Snapping out of his petrified state, he snarled and whirled around to grasp Kana's arm firmly and yank her back to him.

"What was that about?" he growled, golden eyes feral, "What in the name of the earth were you attempting to do!" he yelled. "Cause if it was your plan to rip my heart out, congratulations, you've succeeded." Staring at her teary eyes and blotchy face he sighed and slumped, defeated.

"Go. Gaia knows I have no right to keep you here. It was always your choice to stay or go. I will never try to stop you."

Kana stared at Nuada uncertainly, tears in the corners of her eyes. She studied the despairing set of his shoulders as he began to speak in a desolate tone of voice.

Nuada sighed, "Something you should know about my kind. New life must be created out of love and nothing else. Its why Bethmoora was driven underground. Humans could create life on a whim and dispose of it with the same attitude. But my kind has fought for every new child created. You are the first living creature to bear royal Bethmooran blood for over two thousand years. And if you meant what you said just now, then instead my mother would have been the last to bear the royal bloodline."

Kana's eyes blurred and she collapsed, sobbing on the floor. Slowly, Nuada turned around and knelt by her. Kana looked up and held his gaze for an instant before leaping into his arms.

Nuada's arms closed tight around her, "Mo chroi*, why? Why have you said these things?"

"I read that you left your people to fight the humans, that you hate humans. And I thought..." Kana inhaled shakily as Nuada sighed.

"You thought that I hated you." he said, staring at his mate, "And you were afraid so you hurt me before I had a chance to hurt you."

Kana nodded, her tears soaking the fabric of his coat.

"My love," Nuada said, "While I will admit that most humans I still abhor, you, dear heart, are special. And I have come to realize that not all humans kill and burn."

Kana smiled tearily, "I'm sorry, Nuada. I was being overly emotional." She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her dress. "It's something you'll have to get used to I'm afraid. Although I promise not to doubt you like that again."

A small smile quirked Nuada's fine features, "Is that all I have to get used to? Cause it seems to be a significant amount."

Kana giggled, "Just the mood swings, mostly. The pregnant cravings aren't all that bad. Hellboy and Liz help with most of it."

Standing, Nuada reached out a hand to help his lifemate to her feet. Pulling her against him he kissed her deeply. Pulling back he stared into her eyes. "Please do not do such a thing again. Come to me if you have a problem."

Kana smiled, "You're in meetings most of the time and I don't want to disturb you."

"I assure you my love, you are a significant improvement over dull trade meetings."

Arm in arm, the couple slowly transversed the halls back to the main sections of the palace.

* * *

After a while Kana looked at Nuada and smiled, "At least I feel better than Liz. She's got Hellboy's kids, they're going to be _huge_. So I think I got the lucky part."

Nuada chuckled, "Indeed."

Kana smirked, "I will attempt to refrain from major mood swings in the future. But if you call me your 'fertile little human' again I'm not responsible for my actions."

Nuada's face echoed his Queen's as he said, "I will attempt to do as you ask. But I think you may be wrong when you say that you are luckier than Ms. Sherman."

Kana looked at him quizzically, "Why do you say that?"

He glanced at her mischievously, "Most pregnancies of my kind last about a year to a year-and-a-half."

Kana's eyes widened.

"WHAT!!!"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
